


evincing naivety

by kvrosawa



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvrosawa/pseuds/kvrosawa
Summary: he's overstimulated, his breathing heavier with each exhale. "shit.." he flinches. he's weak.





	evincing naivety

_bloodshot_  — ichor striation thread through the whites of his eyes; dilated and  _tired_  he is as he brings his palm up to cover his mouth. impending hiss through the whites of his teeth.  _"what the hell is that thing...?"_  upwrought with  _confusion_ , a familiar delination of  _fear_.  _surely_ , he has to be  _imagining_  it.

she swings the knife at him again.

cohesion harbors hostility and the familiar persuasion of  _dodging_ has James moving before he can give the situation much more thought. he feels his back hit the wall and his body  _aches_  insipid from the ludic assault, unsteady legs striving to keep him from  _falling down_. James turns his head just as she impales the knife into the wall inches away from him. he's overstimulated, his breathing heavier with each exhale. "shit.." he flinches.  _he's weak._

the  _monster_ lets out a deafening scream, a deliberate, incentivized sound— more terrifying than the last. abstract simplicity. he's sure that she can sense his  _anxiety_ , feel the trembling of damp skin as  _she digs her nails_  into his throat.


End file.
